


A Jar of Nutella

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Allison, F/F, Feeder Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an eleven pound jar of Nutella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jar of Nutella

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/83227000170/how-about-a-feeding-allira)

Kira waited until after dinner to get out the giant jar of Nutella. It had arrived this afternoon, and luckily Allison was too busy testing out her new recurve bow to see its arrival. Kira didn’t often spring a scene on Allison, but they had both agreed to surprise scenes, and Kira didn’t want Allison hungry.

Even holding the heavy jar, Kira couldn’t believe it was real. Eleven pounds of the chocolate hazelnut spread- and the classy version too, straight from Italy. (They had done a taste test before ordering the eleven pounds to see if there really was a difference between Italian and American Nutellas- there was.) Grabbing the longest spoon they had, a pale wooden one, and the jar, Kira brought Allison her dessert.

The jar thudded on their dining room table, and Allison’s eyes went wide.

"It’s bigger than my head," she said, in awe and excitement.

"Mhmm," Kira said, unscrewing the top and handing her the spoon, "go to town."

Allison didn’t need to be told twice, and dipped the spoon in the huge jar, coming up with what could easily fill half of a regular sized Nutella jar. As she daintily licked the vast clump, Kira sat next to her, silently watching. Kira had always been interested in consumption, and it had been just a matter of time before it turned sexual.

Watching Allison, she couldn’t help but think the woman could get anyone interested in feeding. Her tongue lapped up the chocolate spread slowly, dragging itself through the spread and leaving small canals. The sides would make thin peaks, and her tongue would return for them, licking up the lines, one by one. Her eyes drifted shut as she savored each lick, and after three spoonfuls she left the spoon in the Nutella, and leaned back on the creaking dining room chair.

Her palms rubbed her plump belly, easing the discomfort, as she said “Too delicious.”

Kira’s hands, a shade softer that Allison’s bow-calloused hands, joined, circling her stomach reverently. She slid to her knees before Allison, her fingers and focus on Allison’s curves. Her hands slipped under Allison’s top, and Allison took a shaky breath, her tummy jiggling in Kira’s hands.

Kira grinned up at her, “Do you think you can eat any more?”

Allison twirled the wooden spoon around in the Nutella, and licked a miniscule amount off the spoon’s side. She was clearly over-full now, chocolate staining her lips that she didn’t bother removing.

"I don’t think so…" Allison answered, pressing the tight space between her pants and belly.

Kira undid Allison’s pants, gently tugging them off, and Allison hummed at the loss of restriction. Two of Kira’s fingers pressed up against her cotton underwear, creating warm friction until they were wet and Kira pulled them off. Allison hooked her ankles around the chair legs, keeping herself open as Kira examined her.

"Get another spoonful," Kira said, pushing up Allison’s shirt to bare her belly.

Allison did, saying, “Sans pants I think I’ll be able to eat a little more.”

Kira grinned mischievously as Allison began to deftly lick up the chocolate spread, and said, “If you stop eating, I stop.”

Kira lowered her mouth onto Allison’s vulva before any questions came up, and Allison’s hips jerked up. Kira settled them, one hand pushing firmly against her pubic mound and the other endlessly circling her full tummy.

Allison moaned through a mouthful of Nutella, but dutifully kept eating. Kira was too sharp to stop; she’d notice the moment Allison paused. The two had been together too long for this game- Kira knew exactly how to push Allison to the edge of orgasm quickly, and how to drag it out for hours if she wished. Allison could never pick which she liked better, but right now she was leaning towards instant gratification. (Even though she knew that meant Kira would probably edge her.)

Kira’s left hand pushed harder against Allison’s pubic mound, feeling her muscles bunch beneath a layer of fat, and signaling Allison’s impending orgasm. As she licked over her clitoris’s hood, Allison shuddered and stopped eating. Kira’s glistening face backed up a moment later, though she allowed her hands to stay on Allison.

"Going to continue?" Kira asked.

Allison breathed deeply, slowing down her racing heartbeat, “One sec…”

After rolling her shoulders, Allison gave Kira a wry smile, and began licking the chocolate laden spoon. Kira’s lips dipped down to kiss the side of Allison’s right knee, and trailed back up to her vulva. It wasn’t quite as warm as before, but it was still soaked, and within moments Allison was moaning without eating.

Kira stopped, and shot a smirk up to Allison, “Do you want to try again?”

Allison shot her a glare without any heat, “This time I’ll get it.”

Licking up a large chunk of Nutella, Allison slowly sucked it down as her pussy vibrated against Kira’s face. Her hips jerked up pressing her belly, mons, and pussy closer as she swallowed the spread and orgasmed almost choking over Kira’s name.

Kira lapped up the mess, and Allison handed her a spoonful of Nutella afterwards, “Your turn.”


End file.
